Harry y Ginny Problemas Maritales
by Queen'sChocolate
Summary: Harry llega de trabajar y encuentra a su amada Ginny en brazos de un heromoso rubio... discuten toda la noche y Harry le hace una propuesta.... Soy mala para los summary...sorry


El comienzo de un problema 

Ginny, amor!... llegué!

Harry Potter, entraba a su casa luego de un agotador día de trabajo. Ser auror no era fácil. Pero no había nada mejor que llegar a casa, tener la comida lista y una excelente novia con quien compartir el fin de semana que tenían por delante.

Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y atravesó la puerta que separaba el living del comedor. Paseó sus ojos verdes de un lugar a otro, dos platos reposaban sobre la mesa, pero no había indicios de su novia.

Pobrecita- pensó- se habrá cansado de esperarme- miró su reloj, las dos y media- debe estar durmiendo.

Se dirigió nuevamente al living para subir la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertar a Ginny y contempló la escena más horrible que había presenciado en toda su vida.

Ginny estaba sentada en su cama besándose apasionadamente con un rubio que no parecía dispuesto a separarse de ella.

Harry casi se desmaya, pero no podía, las ganas de despedazar a aquel rubio se superponían al mareo que sentía.

Quien era aquel atrevido? era rubio y... Draco Malfoy. Era Draco Malfoy! Su segundo archirequetecontra enemigo besando a su novia. Pero no solo eso... también era el novio de Hermione! Doble infidelidad, doble condena. Los celos paralizaban a Harry pero pudo gritar y poner fin a aquella escena.

Basta!

Ginny y Draco se separaron y se quedaron mirándolo. Ambos estaban quietos, pero Ginny reaccionó y le pegó una cachetada a Malfoy, el rubio la miró sorprendido y ella se lanzó a los brazos de Harry comenzando a llorar. El moreno la apartó de un empujón, sabía que era puro teatro. Ni que fuera idiota, sabía suficiente sobre legeremancia para saber cuando le mentían, y además conocía a Ginny más que nadie.

Que hacer?. Debía ordenar sus ideas y prioridades. Primero: Ginny. Segundo: Sus amigos. Tercero: Todo lo demás.

Malfoy! Sal de mi casa!- gritó Harry y el rubio se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

Ahora se encontraba a solas con Ginny. Que seguía?. Esto era difícil. Nunca había peleado con Ginny. Pero a falta de un experto en peleas decidió hacer las cosas improvisadamente.

La pelirroja se acercó para besarlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Harry no quería besarla.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras. Al llegar al living, se sentó en el sillón de dos cuerpos donde generalmente se sentaba con Ginny a ver películas muggles. Y donde se sentaban a pasar un rato agradable cuando sus amigos venían. Ron Weasley y Tamy Lupin, (la hija de Remus y Tonks) o Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Draco... el idiota que estaba besando a Ginny hacía unos momentos. Maldito cerdo put...

Harry! Cariño! Puedo explicarlo...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se levantó y la miró a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento en lo profundo de su cerebro.

Que puedes explicar! No necesito aclaraciones. Vi como...- no podía pronunciar esas palabras- como... Era Malfoy! Estás con Malfoy! Desde hace cuanto Ginny? Hace cuanto me engañas? A mi y a Hermione! Hace cuanto!

No te engaño a ti! Es...

Cállate! Se que me engañas! Ginny, yo te amaba!

Yo también!- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Harry! Ambos nos amamos! No quise hacer esto! Por favor perdóname...

Basta Ginny, no sigas mintiendo. Me voy.

El moreno buscó la varita. Lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Se aparecería en la casa de Ron. El único que le era fiel. Estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando una mano lo tomó por el brazo.

Harry... ,me estas dejando?

Necesito estar solo... Alejémonos por un tiempo. Cuando sepa si quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras, volveré.

Lo copio textual de mi otra fic solo para que lo entiendan. No tengo ganas de escribir la historia. No se fijen en los detalles porque no tiene nada que ver con esta fic, solo lo esencial.

"...Harry recordó cuando el anterior verano, el y los cinco menores Weasley habían escuchado con las orejas extensibles la conversación (y reconciliación) de Lupin y Tonks, según lo que escucharon reconstruyeron parte de la historia que ellos no sabían sobre su ex - profesor y la bonita auror. Habían discutido toda la tarde, los seis entrometidos solo habían escuchado partes de la discusión, pero supieron que los otros dos habían sido novios en un tiempo, y habían tenido una hija, así que Tonks había querido casarse con Lupin a mitad de su embarazo pero el licántropo le tenía miedo al compromiso debido a su situación de hombre-lobo, así que luego del nacimiento de Tamy, Lupin y Tonks la criaron con amor, pero como un par de divorciados resentidos; no se dirigían la palabra y cuando Tamy había cumplido los once años la habían mandado a Beauxbatons y pasaba el verano en casa de su madre con las periódicas visitas de su padre.

Pero a pesar de todo lo vivido, Nymphadora y Remus se habían seguido queriendo, así que a comienzos del período estival, ambos apenados por la reciente pérdida de su primo y amigo, se confesaron el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y habían decidido volver a juntarse y vivir como una familia feliz, por eso Tamy había sido trasladada a Hogwarts donde se había hecho gran amiga de Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron..."

Espero que se entienda.

_**Dos versiones, una historia.**_

Hola bombón! Ya llegué!- dijo Ron Weasley entrando a su casa- Como estás?

Eh? Ah! Hola Ron. Que pasó hoy? Llegas tarde- lo reprendió una morocha de ojos marrones antes de darle un beso.

Lo siento amor. Sabes que siendo auror tengo que ajustarme a los horarios...

Ya se...- abrazos y besos- Pero no importa ahora, tengo algo que decirte

Lo que quieras Tam.

Bueno. Pasé la última prueba para formar parte de los inefables!

Excelente! Ya trabajas para el departamento de misterios! Ahora entenderás porque llegó tarde a casa...- su novia lo miró con reproche- Pero eso no importa ahora. Vamos arriba a festejar

Que divertido. Un auror y una inefable. Podríamos ser socios

Te amo Tamy- dijo el pelirrojo entrando en su habitación.

Me encanta cuando me prestas atención- dijo la chica con un tono entre enojado y divertido

Que pasa Tamy? No me tomas en serio?

No. Es que... me preocupa pensar que estás conmigo solo para olvidar a Hermione

Jamás le haría eso a nadie. Además ya pasó todo con Hermione, solo es mi amiga, ya te lo dije.- le respondió el pelirrojo.

Ron la besó, pero alguien tocaba el timbre.

Perdona Ron...- cuarto timbrazo- Voy a ver quien es

Tendrá continuación?

Depende quien sea- le respondió la chica poniéndose una bata.

Maldito Ron!- pensó Harry en la puerta de la casa de su amigo- Abre la puerta! Encima hace frío. Debí traer una campera.

Harry!- se sorprendió Tamy al verlo en la puerta con los ojos enrojecidos- Que haces aquí, afuera y sin abrigo? Entra por favor. Que ocurre?

Perdona que venga a esta hora. Necesito hablar con Ron. Esta despierto?- preguntó Harry entrando en la cálida sala.

Seguramente. Ahora lo llamo.

La chica subió rápidamente las escaleras y bajó enseguida arrastrando a su novio.

Hola Harry!- lo saludó Ron entre bostezos mientras Tamy se iba a la cocina a preparar tés para todos.- Que pasa?.

Es que...- el moreno no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz- encontré a Ginny... Gracias Tamy... la encontré... besándose con Malfoy!

En serio Harry?- preguntó Tamy- Y que pasó?

Peleamos. Lógicamente. Y vine hacia aquí.

Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella?

Si quieres...- le dijo Harry sin convencerse

Bueno, voy para allá. Adiós Ron

La chica le dio un corto beso y desapareció mientras la bata que llevaba se transformaba en ropa de día.

Que hago Ron? Tu debes saber.

No creo...varias veces discutí con Tamy pero nunca me pasó lo que a ti.

Si te pasó. Con Hermione. Tu también la encontraste con Malfoy.

El pelirrojo lo asesinó con la mirada

Pero no de esta manera. Ella solo me dijo que salía con Draco y que no quería seguir siendo mi novia.

Pero supongo que no cortaron así. Le dijiste algo me imagino

Bueno, si... le dije que la... No quiero decir esto amigo. Sabes que no se lleva muy bien con Tamy...

Está bien, pero dime que hacer, eres mi amigo, ayúdame!

El moreno comenzaba a perder los estribos. Acababa de ver a su novia besándose con Draco Malfoy en su propia casa. Que el importaba a él que la ex y la actual novia de Ron no se llevaran bien?.

De acuerdo. Bueno... Has hablado con ella?

Por que? – pensaba una pelirroja recostada en su cama con una caja de Kleenex en una mano y una anillo en la otra- Por que había elegido ese preciso momento para besar a Draco? Era cierto que besaba bien pero... prefería mil veces...

"Ring!"

El timbre a esta hora? Será Harry!

La chica dejó la caja de pañuelos sobre la cama y corrió escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta. Esperó encontrarse al chico morocho y de ojos verdes que tanto amaba, arrodillado frente a ella, pidiéndole perdón por haberse ido cuando ella solo había cometido un error, pero aunque tenía el cabello oscuro, del otro lado de la entrada estaba Tamy, su mejor amiga y novia de su hermano.

Tamy, que gusto verte, no sabes lo que ha pasado. Harry...

Si, ya se. Harry vino a casa y nos contó a Ron y a mi. Ellos se quedaron allá.

Lo supuse...Pasa...

Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Si. Por favor Tamy. Te explicaré todo, cuéntale a Harry. Yo se que lo que hice estubo mal. Pero no imagino la vida sin él. Necesito verlo. Está bien?

No exactamente... Estaba destrozado. Cuando nos contó lo que vio se echó a llorar.- le contó su amiga sentándose en un sillón de la sala al igual que Ginny.- Pero... quieres contarme lo que pasó exactamente?

Te lo contaré, pero por favor no me juzgues. Lo que hice fue por una razón.- la pelirroja tomó aire y haciendo aparecer otra caja de pañuelos, comenzó a contarle- Hoy, cuando llegué de la práctica para sanadora, Harry no estaba. Supuse que iba a llegar tarde del trabajo y como siempre llega tarde, me enojé y comí sin él. Cuando me estaba por ir a acostar sonó el timbre. Cuando abrí lo encontré a Draco, me pareció que estaba llorando y lo hice pasar. Me contó que hacía dos días que Hermione no dormía en su casa.

La morocha puso cara de desconcierto

Tantos problemas hay en el ministerio?

Por lo visto, aunque no se, el cargo que ella tiene es complicado. Mi padre ya nos ha contado que su amigo Hweeke Klhuef se había quedado semanas sin dormir cuando era jefe en la oficina de Desinformación. Y ahora Hermione lo está llevando bastante bien, pero...

No importa, cuéntame lo de Draco.

Bueno, Draco entró y me contó que hacía varios días que no veía a Hermione y entonces me di cuenta que no llevaba el anillo de compromiso que me había dado Harry y me parece que Draco también, pero lo malinterpretó por que yo le dije "vamos arriba" (para ir a buscar el anillo)y me...- las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos- me... No puedo decirlo!

Te besó?

Si y fuimos a mi cuarto y...

Si, no importa, te entiendo. Pero tu hiciste algo para parar a Malfoy?

No... es que... me pasaba lo mismo que a él...

_**Venganza**_

Lo peor es que no encuentro una razón!

Debe haber alguna. Piensa si hay algo que hayas hecho que le haya podido molestar a Ginny

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. Harry se había quitado de encima el peso que tenía y entre él y Ron estaban tratando de buscarle una solución al problema mientras Tamy escuchaba a Ginny.

Bueno, le molesta cuando llego tarde. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

Tal vez piensa que la engañas.- aventuró Ron.

Puede ser. Pero, no creo... porque si así fuera, supongo que me lo habría preguntado, o al menos se habría enojado conmigo y sabes que nunca nos peleamos.

Nunca?- Harry asintió y Ron lo miró incrédulo.- Estas seguro?- Harry volvió a asentir- Que raro. Tal vez fue por eso... tal vez ella tenía razones para enojarse contigo pero como no quería pelearse tal vez, se desahogaba con Draco...

Tal vez...

De repente, una figura apareció en la mitad del living.

Y Tamy? Qué pasó?- le preguntó Ron a la morocha que dejaba su abrigo sobre una silla y se arreglaba el pelo inconscientemente (n/a: te juro que mi tic de arreglarme el pelo es lo más. Es igual al de Caddy- Lyndsay Lohann- en chiks pesadas...).

Bueno, Ginny me contó su versión. Pero me parece que la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas...

No se pueden arreglar!- la interrumpió Harry casi sollozando- Ginevra (n/a: pobre mina...) me engañó y eso no se lo puedo perdonar...

Pero Harry- dijo la morocha tranquilamente- sí se pueden arreglar, deberían hablar sobre lo que pasó y...

No quiero hablar con ella! La odio!

Acaso Tamy no venía de hablar con Ginny? Ellas habían hablado, porqué no le contaba en vez de decirle que vaya a charlar con la persona que más amaba y odiaba en el mundo?

Entiendo que la odies por lo que te hizo, pero está arrepentida y sé que en realidad la amas...- lo trató de calmar la morocha, pero solo consiguió más gritos

No la amo! Tu no sabes nada...!

Harry, se que estás enojado pero Tamy no tiene nada que ver, no la trates mal.- la defendió el pelirrojo.

Harry cada vez se sentía peor, todo estaba en su contra; Ginny lo había engañado con Draco, Tamy le daba consejos inútiles y Ron, en vez de ayudarlo, defendía a su novia. Para colmo, la jefa del departamento de aurores lo había regañado porque su rendimiento no había sido tan bueno la última semana. En esa estúpida casa no lo ayudaban, lo único que quería hacer era irse. Dio media vuelta para desaparecer pero solo consiguió dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y quedar como un idiota.

Es un hechizo de seguridad, nadie que no sea nosotros dos, puede aparecerse o desaparecerse de aquí.- Le informó (un poco tarde) Ron.

Harry, supongo que quieres seguir desahogándote y buscándole una solución al problema y que tampoco quieres ir a tu casa donde está Ginny, así que te propongo que te quedes a dormir y sigamos esto mañana a la tarde. –decía la morocha con un bostezo- Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, y empezar a trabajar...

Ya pasaste tu última prueba para inefable?- la interrumpió Harry haciendo que la chica asintiera- felicidades...

Gracias. Vaya- exclamó la chica mirando su reloj- en cuatro horas me tengo que levantar... Ron, prepárale la cama que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Harry, verás que todo se arregla...

Saludó a su amigo con la mano y le dio un beso a Ron antes de subir la escalera volviendo a bostezar.

En fin- dijo Harry con un bufido- el día de hoy fue un total fracaso.

Ron estubo apunto de contradecirlo pero se contuvo, en cambio, tocó un sillón de la sala con su varita y lo convirtió en una cómoda cama con colchón de plumas para luego retirarse a descansar.

Harry se recostó pero no conseguía despejarse. Media hora más tarde cuando el sueño no parecía dispuesto a apoderarse del moreno, y de que este se asegurara de que sus amigos estaban dormidos, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Recordando cada uno de los encantamientos que entre él y Ron le habían puesto a la casa, puso en práctica los contrahechizos, lo que le hizo perder varios minutos de su valioso tiempo, y luego, varios minutos más volviéndolos a poner.

Con una media vuelta, se apareció frente a la casa de Hermione y Draco.

Miró su reloj y rápidamente pensó algún plan para poder entrar en la casa y lanzarle algún maleficio a rubio. Solo tenía tres horas entes de que la inefable (Tamy) se levantara y descubriera que él no estaba, ya que el trabajo de la chica era un secreto, no sabía el castigo que podría llegar a ponerle si se enterara.

Recordando el orgullo que Malfoy le había mostrado tener hasta hacía cinco años atrás en el colegio, decidió que simularía estar arrepentido por echarlo de su casa y le pediría perdón.

Tratando de sacar al actor que había en él (n/a: Claro, iba a sacar al (hermoso de) Radcliffe que tenía dentro) tocó el timbre. Nada. Volvió a tocar el timbre. Nada. Volvió a presionar el botón y dejó su dedo apoyado. El timbrazo cesó cuando Hermione, despeinada y en camisón, le abrió la puerta. El moreno la saludó y sin prestarle mucha atención le preguntó si estaba Draco.

No- respondió la chica- Draquis no vino hoy. Creo que se fue a la casa de sus padres, o nose.

No sabes?- se sorprendió Harry.

Él y Ginny, al igual que Tamy y Ron, siempre sabían como, donde y con quien estaban sus parejas cuando alguno no pasaba la noche en casa.

No. Contestó la chica como si nada- Pero no importa, entiendo que se haya ido con Lucius y Narcissa, hace varios días que no duermo en casa y tal vez se sentía solo...

Sentirse solo... Así se sentía Harry en ese momento, tal vez Hermione también... pero si ella no sabía donde estaba Draco... y Ginny estaba sola... tal vez estaban juntos.

Dejó que la rabia y el vacío en su corazón lo dominaran y con una palabra resonando en su cabeza, besó a Hermione.

El cerebro de Harry no parecía funcionar mientras entraba en la casa de su amiga.

De repente, cuatro personas aparecieron dentro del comedor haciendo que el moreno y la castaña se despegaran.

El ojiverde se fijó en cada uno de ellos; Draco Malfoy le apuntaba con su varita, mientras la cara se le ponía roja de la ira; Tamy le apuntaba al rubio murmurando algún hechizo para que Malfoy no hiciera nada peligroso; Ron miraba a su amigo con los ojos abiertos excesivamente, y a su lado, Ginny miraba a Harry indiferente. Ante la postura de su ex/novia, volvió a besar a Hermione, quien no parecía oponer resistencia.

El moreno podía escuchar a Ron calmar a Ginny que lloraba desconsoladamente y a Tamy casi gritando el contra hechizo que bloqueara la magia de Malfoy, mientras dos horribles sentimientos llenaban su ser.

Se sentía (n/a: sentimiento n° 1:) terriblemente mal por hacer sufrir a Ginny, mientras besaba a Hermione, a quien no quería más que como amiga, pero (n/a: sentimiento n°2:) la necesidad de venganza parecía ser más fuerte que él y quería hacerla sentir tan mal como ella lo había hecho sentir a él.

De repente, algo que no vio (tenía los ojos cerrados para besar a Hermione) lo empujó hacia atrás. Cayó al piso y se golpeó la nuca, quiso alzar una mano para frotarse la zona dolorida pero estaba paralizado. Miró para todos lados y vio a Ginny con la varita extendida y apuntándole.

Te parece bonito Hermione?- dijo Draco Malfoy sarcásticamente.

La chica se levantó y abrió la boca para contestar pero Tamy la interrumpió, cosa que no le hizo gracia.

Perdonen, pero no debemos meternos en problemas de pareja. Ron y yo deberíamos ir a casa y Ginny y Harry a la suya. Pero lo petrificaste, debería ser aparición conjun...

Yo no voy a tocar a este malpari...!- replicó Ginny pero Tamy levantó una mano para que detenga lo que seguramente terminaría en una larga lista de los más variados y rebuscados insultos.

De acuerdo. Podrías ayudarme, Ron?. Llevemos a Harry hasta su casa.

Entre los dos, tomaron a Harry fuertemente y los cuatro (con Ginny) desaparecieron dejando a Draco y a Hermione con su discusión.

Una milésima de segundo después, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a aparecerse, Tamy, Harry y Ron, cayeron uno encima del otro delante de la puerta de la casa de Harry y Ginny.

_**Discusiones**_

Tamy y Ron se fueron a su casa, dejando al moreno y a la pelirroja, parados en el porche de la suya, ambos con los brazos cruzados (Harry ya se podía mover).

Media hora más tarde, aún seguían parados sin hablar, ya había amanecido y Harry pensaba que hacer para arreglar las cosas con Ginny.

Bueno... quieres hablar?- le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja a su lado que no paraba de sollozar.

Quieres hablar! Mira lo que me preguntas! Acabo de verte besar a una amiga mía y ahora me preguntas si quiero hablar! De que quieres que hablemos? De cómo te gusta engañarme! De con cuantas más has estado! De eso quieres hablar! Bueno, YO NO!- Le gritó la chica abriendo la puerta de su casa y cerrándola en el mismo instante que Harry se disponía a entrar.

Yo no te engaño!- replicó el chico trabando la puerta con un pié para que la chica no cierre, mientras caminaba notaba como con la presión que había hecho Ginny para tratar de cerrar la puerta le había, por lo menos, fisurado el pie.- Tu me engañas con el idiota de Malfoy y ahora te vienes a hacer la pobre víctima que sufre porque su EX novio ha besado a otra chica!

Harry podía oír su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras Ginny terminaba de asimilar lo que él había dicho.

Ex novio, no? Bien, si ya no me quieres...- le dijo Ginny tratando de parecer indiferente, sabía exactamente cual era el punto débil de Harry, y que mejor ocasión que esa para hacérselo notar.

Harry ya no sabía que hacer, no era esa la forma en que el esperaba que sucedieran las cosas. Que debía contestarle? Es decir, sí la quería a Ginny, pero no quería tenerla cerca, y también estaba seguro que sin ella se moriría. Que podía decir para darle a entender a Ginny que estaban separados pero que quería que se volvieran a juntar?

No entiendes que desde que te vi con Malfoy todo cambió entre nosotros! Yo te quiero pero no como para soportar que me engañes con otro!

Vaya que sabe hacerme sentir culpable...- pensó Ginny

Y tu te crees que yo quiero verte besar a Hermione! No sabes lo que me hiciste sentir...- le gritó la chica con unas lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Pero la pelirroja ya no quería decirle nada a Harry, ya la había hecho sentir bastante mal y ahora casi le había dicho que en realidad el la había lastimado y no que ella solo le tenía lástima, como había planeado hacerle pensar.

Que te hice sentir?- preguntó Harry contento al pensar que la chica lo amaba suficientemente como para llorar de tristeza al verlo con Hermione.

Por que lo hiciste, Harry?- preguntó Ginny llorando.

Ya no podía seguir haciéndose la dura con él, se había resignado a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, de esa manera había menos posibilidades de perderlo para siempre.

Porque...- Harry ya no podía hablar, al ver a Ginny, sentada en un sillón, con las manos en la cara llorando desconsoladamente solo quería correr a abrazarla y jurarle amor eterno, pero debía descubrir por que el amor de su vida prefería a Malfoy antes que a él- te lo diré cuando me expliques por que estabas con Malfoy.

Por que necesitaba a alguien, Harry! Tu nunca estas y cuando vienes no me hablas ni hacemos nada juntos! No quiero estar contigo si me vas a dejar de lado!- le gritó la pelirroja, dejando escapar todo lo que odiaba desde que vivía con Harry.

Yo no te dejo de lado! Es mi trabajo Ginny! Que quieres que haga? Mira, por ejemplo a Tamy y a Ron, Ron trabaja igual que yo, Tamy está ocupadísima con los estudios para Inefable, están juntos solo de noche (n/a: sonó mal) y aún así no se engañan! Mira también a Draco y a Hermione...!- Harry había puesto el dedo en la llaga, al nombrar a su amiga, la cara de Ginny pasó de triste a desquiciada.

Ahora explícame por que besaste Hermione!- le gritó Ginny.

Porque quería hacerte sentir lo mismo que tu a mi! No sabes que horrible fue encontrarte con Malfoy, besándolo!... y... en nuestra cama!

Sabes porque lo besé? Porque tu no me quieres! Vienes del trabajo y entiendo que no puedas cambiar eso, pero ni siquiera me hablas! Es triste ver que llegas a casa y no te importa lo que yo te cuento! Me haces sentir que ya no te importo! Pensé que estabas con otra!

Eso no es cierto!- aclaró Harry pensando en todo el daño que le había hecho a Ginny, sin darse cuenta.- Nunca estuve con otra mientras estaba contigo...

...y cuando Draco llegó hoy a casa..- siguió Ginny sin prestarle atención- me dijo que estaba mal porque Hermione no iba a su casa desde hacía días... me dijo que el estaba seguro de que ella lo engañaba! Y entonces pensé que tu seguramente hacías lo mismo! Draco y yo, ambos necesitábamos desahogarnos! Yo no recibía muestras de afecto de parte tuya, ni el de Hermione! Los dos nos sentíamos solos! Y nos tuvimos el uno al otro, cuando tu me dejabas en claro que YA NO ME QUERÍAS!- terminó la chica llorando desconsoladamente.

PERO YO SI TE QUIERO!- gritó Harry, parándose y poniéndose enfrente de Ginny, para asegurarse de que esta lo escuchara.

Y por que no me hablas! Por que llegas a casa y no me escuchas, no me abrazas, ni siquiera...!(n/a: se imaginan, no?)

Porque... porque...- Harry no encontraba una razón, sabía que la había abandonado un poco pero no sabía bien por que...- Te amo demasiado Ginny...

El moreno no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó mientras el también comenzaba a llorar. Pero Ginny lo apartó suavemente. No soportaba que él llorara cuando ella había sido víctima suya.

Entiendo que no me quieras Ginny... No debí dejarte de lado para concentrarme solo en mi trabajo...Perdóname...

Harry se sentía peor que nunca, no podía creer que la hubiera dejado de lado solo por su estúpido trabajo... ahora ya estaba todo perdido... o tal vez no... haría todo lo posible por tener a Ginny a su lado...

Si quieres- dijo Harry cabizbajo sentándose en un sofá alejándose un poco de Ginny- puedo dejar mi trabajo...

No, Harry, nunca podría pedirte que hicieras eso- lo detuvo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado- no quiero que dejes tu trabajo por mi.

Pero, haría lo que sea por ti...- le dijo Harry- eres mi mundo... (n/a: imaginate a Radcliffe diciéndote esto... aunque personalmente prefiero a Grint...)

Ginny casi se desmaya, no podía creer que Harry Potter, el chico de quien había estado enamorada toda su vida, con el que había salido un breve tiempo, el único por el que derramó innumerables lágrimas cuando le dijo que no podían estar juntos, el que la hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando le pidió estar juntos nuevamente, el chico por el que se levantaba en las mañanas, el único por el cual se había desvelado, el único al que amaba, al que tenía ahora su lado, le estuviera diciendo que ella era su mundo.

Dejándose llevar por el amor que sentía, la pelirroja posó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y lloró, dejando salir los sentimientos que había ocultado durante años. A pesar de haber sido novios durante varios años, Harry no le decía cuan especial era ella para él, le demostraba su amor de muchas maneras, pero la chica no había podido apreciar la magnitud de aquel sentimiento que inundaba a Harry cada vez que la veía.

Júrame que nunca te separarás de mi- ordenó Ginny con dulzura, intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

Te lo juro Ginny. Sin ti me moriría...- le respondió el chico besándola y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Por que nunca me dices estas cosas?- le preguntó la chica mirándolo de la forma en que lo hacía cuando Harry le negaba algo, ella sabía perfectamente como tornar sus ojos, haciendo que el moreno no pudiera resistirse.

Es que... me entra pánico pensar que alguien no deseado supiera cuan importante eres para mi y use eso como arma para destruirme... lo que logrará seguramente...

Pero ya hemos derrotado a Voldie. No hay nadie más malvado que él...

Pero están... las personas como Colin Creevey que están dispuestas...- el chico dejó de hablar al ver la expresión divertida en el rostro de su novia.

La pelirroja sonreía, luego de haber derramado lágrimas de punzante tristeza. Ginny lo besó, tratando de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por Harry, que a la vez, pasaba las manos por la cintura de la chica, abrazándola con fuerza para evitar que se vaya.

Bueno, Ginny, ya que nos volvemos a querer- dijo el ojiverde luego de separarla de sí con ternura- quiero pedirte algo.

Lo que quieras, amor.

Quieres casarte conmigo?

_**Fin**_

Ja, ja, muchos pensarán " que final pedorro", pero yo pienso "no podía Rowling escribir un final como el mío? Que terminase bien, después de haber hecho llorar a Harry(y a mi también) al matarle a Sirius y a Dumby, podía haberle dejado por lo menos a la chica por la que se muere no?"

Bueno, otro final mejor que ese no se me ocurría... además tampoco esta tan mal...

Bueno, gracias por leer y (aunque lo diga siempre) gracias a los padres de Rupert por engendrar a este pelirrojo tan lindo...

Y como no puede faltar: FIEL A DUMBLEDORE, CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE

Byes!

P.D.: Lean mis otros fics: Harry y Ginny in love- Penas de amor- y próximamente: un amor mortífago, los ángeles de Charlie (idea a la que debo las gracias a mi trilli Natee), y muchas más que solo se que voy a escribir.

P.D. (2): Lean la fic de la super grosa de Camee que me debe las gracias porque YO le di la idea super grosa de la fan fic super grosa que esta escribiendo, ya que le done mis derechos de autor.

P.D.(3): Gracias a la super grosa de Rowling por ser tan grosa y por escribir las historias de Potty


End file.
